Between a Rock and a Lunatic
by Raven Hufflepuff
Summary: A new WWE superstar joins the Rock and Sock Collection.


Between a Rock and a

Lunatic

By

Raven Hufflepuff

Disclaimers: I don't own WWE. I only own my OC Markster.

Chapter One: The Beginning

It was a poker game with Kurt Angle, The Undertaker, Kane, and me, Markster.

Kurt was on a winning streak. Taker was getting pissed and Kane was smirking. How do I know that Kane was smirking? It was in his posture and tone of voice, plus Kane loves to see Taker, his big brother getting angry. I don't so I said, "I'm done with losing my money. See you guys in the morning."

I walked back to my hotel room with my team-mates The Rock and Mankind. The Rock and Mankind had needed a third member of their team The Rock and Sock Connection. I was new to the WWE, so I asked Vince to let me join them. They met me before my debut on Smackdown. Mick Foley helped me with my character 'Markster'. The name was a combo of my real first name of Mark and the word Monster. Vince loved it. He wanted to add the word 'the' to the name making me The Markster. I vetoed the idea. Vince got mad at me for saying no to the Boss, but I explained the idea of there's two different dudes in the team using the word 'the' in their names was too much. I told him that the Rock's ego let there be a The Markster. He grinned and he nodded. I knew what that meant someday down the line Markster would become The Markster. I hoped that I was out of this team before that would happen.

The Rock and Mankind looked at me as I walked into the room. "Hey, Mark. What's up?" Rock asked.

"I lost my three dollars," I said.

"Markster, you can't stop playing poker with the guys because you lost three dollars," Mick said, with a shake of his shaggy head.

"I did. I'm not a gambling man. Kurt, Taker, and Kane know this. I have been working in WWE for a couple months now. They understand that."

"Okay, bro," Rock said.

I got ready for bed. I slept on a cot like most the time I spent with these two Superstars. My role was to be their valet. I talked a little smack and I slapped a few faces to drive up the heat. We were supposed to be heals. Vince said that I was going to wrestle in a few weeks. I couldn't wait.

Then at seven o'clock am the wake up call woke us up. We went to the airport to fly to Chicago, IL. We sat on the airplane. I was sitting with The Undertaker. He looked at me and he winked at me. "Hey, Mark. Good time last night."

"Yeah, Taker," I said, with a smile. The Undertaker was one of my favorite superstars when I was a little guy watching WWE. Now he's my best friend.

He showed me the ropes of being a heel and he helped me develop my character. The concept of Markster was that he was a monster like Kane and The Undertaker and Mankind, but I couldn't be the real physical type of monster like them. I am five feet and eight inches tall and I was a lightweight. I was a technical/was wrester. Taker helped me develop Markster's persona. I learned hardcore moves from him and Manny. I developed my own finisher. It was an aerial move. My foe would be lying on the floor and I would go up to the top rope and I would jump off and I would drive my knees in to the foe's chest. Then I would pin them. Vince talked to me about it. He called it The Markster Double Knee Slam.

Taker was happy to see me as awed as I was when I first met him. It gave him an ego boost. He laughed.

Behind us were Kurt and Carlito. "How did your date go with Trish, Carlito?" Kurt asked.

"Good. I got to second base, my man."

I looked at Carlito. "Yeah, right, Carlito, she could smell you a mile away. Don't you ever wash yourself?"

Taker and Kurt laughed. Carlito looked at me. "Just ask her yourself, dude."

"That's fine, dude. I'll do that, right now."

I walked over to where Trish sat. "Hey, Trish," I said.

"Hello, Mark. What's up?"

"Carlito was saying that he got to touch your puppies last night."

"No way, Mark. I'm not that kind of girl."

I smiled and said," Thanks, Trish."

I walked over to Carlito and Kurt and Taker, and I said, "No dice, Carlito. You're going to be dating Ma Thumb and her Four Daughters from now on."

Taker and Kurt laughed their asses off. I sat in my aisle seat.

We went to the Chicago Sheridian.

I got to bunk with Mankind and The Rock again.

I went out for a pizza and I got one from a local pizza place.

I ate half of the pizza and I got a doggy bag for the rest of it and I went back to the hotel.

I went into my room and I went to sleep.


End file.
